1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to auditory training, and more particularly, to genetic algorithm based auditory training.
2. Related Art
Hearing loss, which may be due to many different causes, is generally of two types, conductive and/or sensorineural. Conductive hearing loss occurs when the normal mechanical pathways of the outer and/or middle ear are impeded, for example, by damage to the ossicular chain or ear canal. Sensorineural hearing loss occurs when there is damage to the inner ear, or to the nerve pathways from the inner ear to the brain.
Several types of hearing prosthesis have been developed to treat conductive hearing loss by generating mechanical motion of a recipient's cochlea fluid. These hearing prostheses may include, for example, acoustic hearing aids, bone conduction devices, implantable mechanical stimulators, etc. The selection of a specific type of hearing prosthesis for use by a recipient may be based on the recipient's degree of residual hearing, age, or other factors.
Those suffering from certain forms of sensorineural hearing loss are unable to derive suitable benefit from hearing prostheses that generate mechanical motion of the cochlea fluid. However, such individuals may benefit from hearing prostheses that stimulate nerve cells of the recipient's auditory system in other ways (e.g., electrical, optical and the like). Cochlear implants are often proposed when the sensorineural hearing loss is due to the absence or destruction of the cochlea hair cells, which transduce acoustic signals into nerve impulses. Auditory brainstem implants may also be proposed when a recipient experiences sensorineural hearing loss resulting from damage to the auditory nerve, which forwards signals from the cochlea to the brain.
When hearing prostheses are first used by a recipient, nerve pulses will occur in the recipient's auditory nerve and brain causing a hearing sensation. However, certain recipients may have difficulty interpreting these nerve pulses and do not correctly perceive the sound. As such, recipients of hearing prostheses typically receive some form of auditory training that, over time, enables the recipients to discriminate between different sounds and to attach meaning to those sounds.